La busqueda
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Hermione esta feliz mente casada con Draco, tienen una hermosa familia con dos hijos, todo parece ser una hermosa historia de amor, hasta que la muerte inesperada de draco los separa, aceptar la realidad puede ser mas difícil de lo que hermione pudiera aceptar
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Vladimir

Ranking: Suave

Categoria: drama

Personajes: Dramione

**La búsqueda**

**Cap 1.- una muerte dolorosa**

Scorpius despertó de golpe aquella noche, apretó las sabanas sin querer abrir los ojos aun en la penumbra de la habitación, jamás le había gustado pero un crujido bajo la cama lo alerto y abrió los ojos, las sombras en los objetos se veían cada vez más terroríficas, se cubrió con las sabanas temblando, ellas lo cubrían siempre, un gruñido proveniente del closet lo alerto y miro la puerta para escapar estaba un poco abierta tenía la oportunidad de escapar y no la desaprovecho salió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas pero algo le atrapo la pierna y callo de boca al suelo .

\- ¡mamaaaaaa!

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta lograr salir de la habitación pero el pasillo parecía eterno hasta la habitación de sus padres.

\- ¡mamaaa!

Cuando llego a la puerta su madre le miraba aterrada con el cabello revuelto y adormilada lo abrazo subiéndolo a su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- fue un sueño... tranquilo, mama está aquí...el solo comenzó a llorar cada noche era peor, la abrazo por el cuello mientras temblaba.

\- papa... ¿dónde esta papa?

Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente, ya tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche, llevo a su hijo a la cama donde la mitad permanecía hecha e intacta.  
-cariño... papa no volverá...

\- ¡cuando volverá!

Hermione lo acuño metiéndose en la cama con él, vivo reflejo de su padre y le beso la frente.  
\- papa, no puede volver amor... no podrá volver jamás - ambos se abrazaron volviendo a llorar como lo habían hecho la última semana desde la muerte de Draco

.

.

.

Despertó fregándose los ojos al escuchar ruido en la parte baja de la casa, sin dudarlo se puso la bata roja y comenzó a bajar las escaleras atontada, vio la luz en la cocina y se acercó sigilosamente para no interrumpir de seguro era su madre que le preparaba el desayuno, desde la muerte de Draco todos parecían tener la imperiosa necesidad de ir a visitarla constantemente.

\- no era necesario que vinieras tan temprano.

Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta para no caer cuando su corazón dio un salto, allí en medio de su cocina había un rubio uno alto, delgado, aquella espalda que conocía a la perfección casi le da un infarto, se llevó la mano a la boca sin poder creerlo y se acercó con las piernas temblándoles.  
\- apúrate aun me quedan muchos por arreglar - dijo su voz, la voz de su esposo mientras movía sus manos decorando unos pequeños queques.

\- te dije que cuando uno celebra el cumpleaños número uno no es necesario que hagas tanto - Hermione, ella misma apareció en la cocina junto a el entregándole unos marrasquinos- los bebes no comen estas cosas Draco.

\- pues a mis invitados les encantaran - sonrió mientras la acercaba a el manchándole la cara con crema- además quiero que mi hija tenga todo lo que quiere y mucho mas

\- solo tiene 1 año - rio mientras lo besaba y le apuntaba su mejilla, el limpio pasando la lengua mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

no pudo dejar de mirar, a pesar de haber descubierto que estaba en un sueño, quería verlo allí sonriente, feliz y vivo, a su Draco, a su esposo vivo a su lado, las lágrimas salían sin poder detenerse y sintió el despertar acercarse mirando por última vez a Draco besando a su otro yo.

\- mama... - la movió hasta desperarla y limpio su mejilla de las abundantes lagrimas- tengo hambre

ella abrió los ojos lentamente intentando mantener el sueño pero se rindió cuando ya no era capaz de regresar, miro a su hijo acariciando su mejilla y admiro el parecido con su padre.

\- al menos algo hiciste bien maldito hurón, me diste algo con que recordarte por siempre - scop le miro ladeando la cabeza y ambos escucharon a Isabela llorar desde la cuna.

\- no soy el único que tiene hambre- sonrió de medio lado y Hermione lo hizo levemente antes de levantarse para ir a atenderla

Hermione hizo su día normal, llevo a los niños a casa de los Malfoy Narcisa siempre se alegraba mucho de verlos, y esta no fue la excepción se lanzó a buscar a Scop mientras isa alzaba las manos hacia ella.

\- ¿segura que no es una molestia? - Hermione vio como la rubia alzaba a Scop con lágrimas en los ojos- no quiero que estés mal por cuidarlos puedo pedírselo a alguien más.

\- necesito estar con ellos son lo único que tengo - dijo en un susurro pero Hermione pudo entenderlo, Lucius había muerto en askaban y Draco los había abandonado hace muy poco, Narcisa debía estar destrozada y vera Scop corriendo por todos lados emocionado por la magia seguramente alegraba su corazón.  
\- entiendo...volveré alrededor de las 8 de la noche, espero que no te den muchos problemas - le entrego a Isabela en su brazo derecho y vio a Scop acomodarse en su otro brazo apoyado en el hombro de Narcisa.

\- y tú no hagas enojar a tu abuela... - Scop sonrió maliciosamente mientras se alejaban hacia la mansión- yo también lo extraño...

Narcisa se alejó hacia la mansión y Hermione recordó a Scop de más pequeño siempre tan apegado a ella y es que Hermione no podía quejarse, Narcisa era una abuela muy presente.

\- si tan solo estuvieras aquí... - susurro levantando la mirada hacia la alcoba de Draco y allí estaba, alzando una mano hacia ella, la impresiono le hizo parpadear reiteradas veces pero la imagen no desaparecía allí estaba el... mirándola alzando la mano pidiéndole algo.

Hermione comenzó a correr hacia la habitación sin pensar en lo que podía ser real y lo razonable en lo único que venia su mente es que él estaba allí y ella tenía que llegar al antes de que desapareciera y dejaría las piernas en ello porque no podía aparecerse dentro de la mansión, las escaleras se le hacían infinitas cuando al fin vio la puerta se detuvo unos segundos su corazón estaba desaforado y un temblor recorrió su espalda, abrió la puerta de golpe y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos cuando no vio nada.

\- no... no... te vi... ¡estabas aquí! - corrió a mirar por el ventanal era el Angulo, era el lugar, él había estado allí mirándola se dejó caer al suelo apoyando sus palmas en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían y mojaban la costosa alfombra- ¡estabas aquí! no puedo... no puedo Draco... no puedo sin ti... no puedo...

El viento soplo por la ventana abierta y ella sintió la brisa acariciar su mejilla mojada y cerró los ojos para poder sentirlo como una caricia, él no estaba y no estaría nunca más pero ella no se sentía capaz de aceptarlo. Lo que no noto es que allí en el suelo cerca de donde debía haber estado parado Draco para mirarla había un libro con un sobre sobresaliente.

.

.

.

Scop se bajó de la cama de un salto cuando vio por la ventana caer la nieve blanca emocionado comenzó a vestirse solo mientras botaba algunos juguetes en el proceso.

\- ¡mama! - sale con una pantalón a medio poner y una bufanda medio colgando con una sonrisa en su rostro luego de tantos días de lágrimas - entro a la habitación que de joven era de su padre y comenzó a intentar subirse para despertarla.

\- ¿que pasa Scop? - dijo Hermione atontada por el sueño se había quedado a dormir en la mansión Narcisa se lo había pedido luego de encontrarla llorando abrazada a las sabanas de Draco.

\- ¡NIEVE!- grito terminando de acomodar su ropa dispuesto a salir por la puerta pero su madre le tomo de la mano.

\- te falta unos guantes y orejeras o te enfriaras - el bufo por el retraso mientras su madre usaba la varita para que los objetos llegaran mientras el intentaba soltarse, cuando logro que se abrigara volvió a abrazar la almohada que tenía el olor de su perfume.

\- ¡YAYA! - grito corriendo hacia la habitación de su abuela pues sabía que tenía que salir con un adulto, luego de insistir una y otra vez logro al fin salir de la mansión se lanzó contra la nieve risueño mientras su abuela lo miraba desde dentro acunando a la pequeña Isabela que dormía plácidamente.  
\- no te alejes demasiado -dijo al ver al niño correr hacia los arboles lanzando bolas en todas direcciones.  
Scop jugo a golpear los arboles con bolas de nieve y todo fue muy divertido hasta que una de las bolas dio contra la rama sobre él y la nieve callo justo en su posición quedando enterrado en nieve, primero comenzó a reír pero cuando noto que no se podía mover comenzó a tener miedo y paso a pánico.  
\- ¡yaya! - comenzó a gritar pero entonces vio a un gato bajar del árbol con elegancia y acercarse a el- ayúdame

el gato le miro y se lamio su pata antes de comenzar a cavar lentamente ayudándolo a tener movilidad de sus brazos para salir.

\- gracias - dijo acariciando la cabeza del gato con ánimo- ¿tienes hambre? - el gato asintió lentamente y ambos corrieron dentro de la casa, dejo la puerta abierta dejando que el frio entrara cuando corrió a la cocina para buscar algo para su nuevo amigo le dio de comer y lo abrazo subiendo con él a rastras a pesar de las protestas del felino,.

\- ¡mama! ¿Puedo quedármelo? - entro a la habitación lleno de nieve mojando la alfombra y tiro el gato sobre su madre quien despertó de golpe y miro al gato quien enseñaba los dientes y alzaba su lomo- ¿puedo quedármelo?

Hermione acaricio al gato y miro a Scop sonriente como hace tanto no veía, había perdido a su padre y cada día lo extrañaba así que solo asintió mientras Scop intentaba quitarse la bufanda con desesperación.

\- solo si prometes que lo alimentaras cada día y que nunca pasara hambre ni frio - Scop asintió repetidas veces notoriamente feliz y Hermione le acaricio el pelo suavemente, el gato se bajó de la cama lamio sus patas y luego se acercó al libro tirado en el suelo a morder la hoja sobresaliente divertido- ¡hey! que estas cosas no son mías

Scop saco a su gato antes de que su madre se enojara y se negara a que copo de nieve su gato terminara en el frio de la calle nuevamente, Hermione curiosa se bajó de la cama y tomo la punta del sobre sacándolo tomo el libro para devolverlo a su lugar pero lo dejo caer nuevamente cuando leyó "mi amor" con la letra pulcra de su esposo

_"si estás leyendo esto eh logrado convencer a alguien para que te lo acerque, espero que no tardaras en dar con él, no me gustaría saber que estas preocupada por mí, el ministerio está preocupado de que los seguidores del señor tenebroso estén planeando algo, la verdad es que sentí curiosidad al enterarme que los padres de mis amigos, padres que apoyaron al señor tenebroso... comenzaron a morir uno a uno, pero ahora que yo estoy secuestrado por ellos lo entiendo, quieren deshacerse de toda posibilidad de que otra época negra aparezca y nos harán desaparecer sin importar lo que tengan que hacer, solo quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pase fui el hombre más feliz del mundo a tu lado, que me enamore completamente de ti, y que agradezco que ese día me salvaras la vida a pesar de todo el daño que yo te había hecho, probablemente me maten, pero si soy capaz de solo decir mis últimas palabras son "te amo y amo a mis hijos" se fuerte, siempre has sido fuerte, sigue firme mi leona"_

Hermione se sentó en la cama sin poder dar crédito a lo que leía, era un pedazo de pergamino arrugado y sucio pero su pulcra letra no podía ser imitada, había sido escrito con un poco de tinta o quizás sangre, la muerte de su esposo había sido falseada, el no había muerto de un ataque al corazón ni a nada natural como le habían asegurado LE HABIAN MATADO y ella no descansaría en paz hasta saber quién lo había hecho

Hermione no tardo En poner todo de cabeza en el ministerio, apretando su varita con fuerza a punto de matar al primero que se cruzara insistía en que debían averiguar la muerte de su esposo, y nadie entendía las razones y ella no las explicaba solo iba de departamento en departamento buscando alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla, hasta que se encontró con Theo en el departamento mágico de investigaciones fue el único que se ofreció a ayudarla y luego de leer la carta parecía tan molesto como ella.

\- espérame aquí iré a contactarme con algunas personas para profanar su tumba y comprobaremos primero si Draco realmente está muerto

Hermione asintió y lo vio salir de la oficina apresurado ella se relajó un poco saber que un amigo de su esposo la ayudaría la hacía sentir más protegida, noto que habían muchas fotos colgadas de un cuadro danzante al reconocer una, una sonrisa amplia salió de ella cuando tomo una en que ella y Draco salían disfrazados.

-Halloween... - dijo con nostalgia queriendo entrar en aquella fotografía y regresar con su Draco.

Era Halloween y todos iban por allí felices, el baile era lo mejor y la comida era el segundo tema favorito, lo que tenía a todos más que fantaseando era el hecho de que este año la fiesta tenía un pequeño tema nuevo, en las entradas había un hechizo que al travesar el umbral eras disfrazado al azar con los disfraces más curiosos, algunos se entretenían en pensar en la variedad y posibilidad de que les tocara uno divertido y las chicas se quejaban porque no podrían lucir sus hermosos y costosos vestidos lo que era Hermione no tenía pensado si quiera asistir, pero cuando Ron la invito no pudo evitar hacerlo, cerró los ojos antes de atravesar la puerta y suspiro, luego sintió su cuerpo caliente y a algunos chicos silbarle así que abrió los ojos aterrada de que fuera algo demasiado provocativo, el escote lo era pero ser un diablito era sin lugar a duda lo que menos tenía en mente, pero era un disfraz sutil y no llamaría demasiado la atención, se volteo al escuchar una voz familiar quejándose de todo y vio a Draco Malfoy pasar por la puerta para lucir un ridículo disfraz de ángel con todo y alas que revoloteaban mientras el ofendido miraba su disfraz,

\- ¡qué clase de ridícula fiesta es esta! - se quejó mirando a Hermione riéndose de él y se acercó sonriendo de medio lado coqueto.

\- valla parece que alguien está revelando su verdadero yo - sonrió tocando la punta de los cachos de Hermione.  
-dudo que esa sea la función del hechizo pues sino será estúpido creer que este es tu verdadero yo - dijo mirándolo sonriente hasta ver la marca en su brazo la que el cubrió enseguida con un pedazo de tela sobrante del vestido de su acompañante mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿Malfoy?... - theo repitió por cuarta vez frente a Hermione, le quito la foto y ella volvió en sí, mirándolo perdida luego aparto la mirada- eh conseguido ayuda puedo profanar su tumba pero necesito tu permiso  
\- yo quiero estar allí... - dijo completamente segura mientras tomaba una pluma y firmaba delineando con orgullo las letras para Malfoy en su apellido.

\- no creo que sea recomendable que vallas... - Hermione negó enseguida

\- quiero estar allí, quiero ver cuando la varita demuestre que el murió a causa de un avada...

Theo no intento persuadirla ella siempre había sido demasiado testaruda para convencerla así que la espero a las 5 de la tarde en el cementerio mientras todos los hombres trabajaban para sacar el cuerpo cuando la madera aprecio Hermione sintió que se desmayaría pero no podía hacerlo hasta que pudiera estar tranquila porque se tomaría el caso de Draco, tardaron en abrir el ataúd y se quedaron en silencio ella se acercó y horrorizada vio a un hombre parecido en contextura a su esposo pero notoriamente no era el, se alejó por el olor a fétido y podrido que salió cubriéndose la boca miro a theo quien asintió.  
\- tomare este caso y estarás informada de todo lo que pase, alguien suplanto la muerte de Draco y no nos dimos cuenta.

\- ¡pero yo lo vi! ¡yo vi su cuerpo antes de que lo metiéramos! - theo se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

\- piensa si me vas a ayudar en este caso necesito que vuelvas a ser tú la que piensa razonablemente es muy simple hacer un hechizo para que viéramos al verdadero Draco con un cuerpo de su contextura  
\- tienes razón - cerro los ojos para intentar controlar su emocionalidad y poder pensar con la cabeza- claro, como no lo note - busco en sus bolsillos y saco la nota al reverso venia puesta la fecha como todo lo que Draco enviaba siempre escribía la fecha - es de 4 días después de su muerte, ¡Draco está vivo!


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Koga

Ranking: Suave

Categoría: drama

Personajes: Dramione

**La búsqueda**

**Cap. 2.- Anzuelo**

A pesar de que era plenamente consciente de que el sueño había terminado de que su cerebro estaba listo para comenzar el día pero sus parpados seguían cerrados, la triste realidad es que tenía miedo de abrirlos y descubrir que había pasado un día mas, de que las posibilidades de encontrarlo con vida se habían reducido, y peor aún es que no tenía ningún plan para poder encontrarlo y eso podía significar que pasaría otro día sin que pudiera dar con su paradero.

\- Mama, copo de nieve quiere salir de casa y no alcanzo el pestillo – su pequeño hizo aun refregando su mano contra su ojo derecho jalaba las mantas de la cama matrimonial las que seguían estando completamente estiradas desde la mitad – mama luego no me regañes si te deja el sofá orinado

El menor comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor ya había sido bastante sacrificio para el levantarse de su caliente cama para tener que ir a avisarle a tan altas horas de la mañana como para disfrutar de quedarse allí de pie congelándose sin ningún sentido.

\- Deja que haga lo que quiera…

Sin duda era de esos días negros de su madre, reconocía esa voz cansina en cuanto la escuchaba dejo de jalar las sabanas y más por costumbre que por plena conciencia rodeo la cama y jalo esta vez el lado que estaba intacto.

\- Papá dile a mama que… - se quedó callado en cuando fue completamente consiente de lo que estaba pasando miro las sabanas unos momentos antes de que sus ojos bajaran lentamente hasta mirar el suelo- es verdad… ya no está… no estará nunca mas

La vos del menor se quebró antes de terminar la oración y Hermione se vio obligada a sentarse en su cama y mirarlo intentando buscar fuerza en todas sus entrañas para poder animarlo pero se vio sin palabras, muy en su interior sabía que no importara cuales fueran las que ella dejara que salieran de sus labios ninguna podría calmar el dolor que sentía su hijo, porque ella había recibido muchas maravillosas palabras pero ninguna había servido en lo más mínimo para disminuir el dolor y la angustia que sentía con solo escuchar su propio apellido.

\- Vamos a ayudar a copo de nieve- Scop levanto la cara llena de lágrimas silenciosas y volvió al lado donde ella se encontraba durmiendo estiro sus dos cortos brazos y dejo que ella lo alzara para esconderse entre ellos.

El gato no tuvo suerte ese día, por más que intento ser una buena mascota y aguantarse su cuerpo no tenía mucha retención y mancho un rincón de la cocina, mientras su dueño no dejaba de llorar en brazos de su madre.

Theo se encontraba en aquella cafetería del ministerio a la que no acostumbraba ir intentando actuar con naturalidad cuando algunos de los trabajadores se reunían a su alrededor, espero un tiempo prudente para poner en marcha su plan, trago saliva antes de lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca

\- Es grato saber que sin importar mi pasado ustedes puedan sentarse a charlar conmigo – lanzo su anzuelo esperando cautelosamente a que alguien picara.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – uno de ellos se puso tenso enseguida

\- Ustedes no parecen tener problema con que yo participara en la guerra del lado de ya-saben-quien – el silencio fue sepulcral Theo era consciente de que de todos los Mortífagos de esa noche él era el menos obvio, su familia nunca pudo ser vinculada solo era mal visto por ser slytherin pero del resto no existían evidencias

La reacción colectiva no se hizo esperar uno a uno ellos comenzaron a excusarse para poder alejarse de él, y era la reacción que habían esperado solo demostraba que el plan seguía su curso, en el fondo una parte de Theo se estremeció, si el plan no salía como la castaña lo había montado su vida era lo que estaba en juego, casi siente deseos de negarse pero le debía mucho a la heroína de guerra y a su amigo como para negarse.

Espero a que Hermione se apareciera en su chimenea a la hora acordada y aprovecho el tiempo para explicarle las reacciones que había obtenido solo cuando ella volvió a desaparecer él se sentó en su escritorio sintiendo su corazón palpitar con desesperación dentro de su caja torácica, el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y las dudas afloraban en su cabeza, ¿Qué pasaba si decidían solo matarlo sin llevarlo cautivo? ¿Y si solo Draco les era de utilidad y decidían no ir tras él? ¿Y si lograba encontrar el paradero de su amigo pero no lograba regresar con vida? Todo dependía de la suerte.

Era entrada la noche había estado tan ocupado llenando un papeleo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la luz solar ya no era suficiente para poder ver en la habitación levanto la cabeza de lo que hacía cuando escucho la melodía que indicaba que todos debían retirarse solo entonces evidencio la penumbra en la que se había inmerso su oficina, revolvió sus cabellos con frustración no había alcanzado a terminar y el ministerio no permitía que sus empleados trabajaran después del horario de cierre, algo diseñado teóricamente para que las personas no se estresaran con el trabajo pero una persona tan preocupada de su trabajo como el detestaba, él hubiera preferido quedarse dos horas más y terminar con aquello que irse a la casa con la mente ocupada en algo que dejo inconcluso.

\- Maldición – se quejó por lo bajo al chocar su rodilla con un estante tomo su varita e ilumino la habitación y solo entonces lo vio el pánico se apodero de todo su cuerpo allí en la esquina de su oficina había un hombre encapuchado, no había sentido su presencia en ningún momento, su mano fue instintivamente a su bolsillo

Los sucesos fueron tan rápidos que la mente de Theo necesito unos segundos después ocurridos los eventos para poder analizarlos, el tipo con una rapidez impresionante había aparecido justo frente a él y le había tomado por el cuello mientras con la otra mano le había arrebatado la varita con una voz robótica y distorsionada le susurro en el oído "en el fondo deseaba no tener que hacer esto" y desaparecieron Theo no dejo de sentir la opresión en su cuello incluso cuando ya lo había soltado, podría jugar que aquello dejaría marca porque nunca había sentido a alguien tan fuerte en su vida.

\- Pensé que había acabado ya con todos ustedes, no permitiré que vuelva a existir ni una sola posibilidad de que la paz del mundo mágico sufra algún peligro.

\- No todos fuimos parte de eso por voluntad propia – Theo estaba tosiendo su tráquea le dolía más de lo que esperaba

\- Son todos iguales, si tuvieron la poca voluntad al sucumbir con esa facilidad es evidente que podrían volver a hacerlo – paso su varita por el brazo de Theo y produjo un corte no solo de su camisa que cedió con facilidad sino de su piel, el grito del moreno no se hizo esperar y la sangre comenzó a salir manchando la serpiente en su brazo.

\- Estar asesinando ¿no te convierte en lo mismo que odias? – Theo llevo su mano izquierda sobre la herida abierta que se extendía por todo su antebrazo.

\- Hare lo que sea necesario por mantenerme en mi posición por mucho tiempo más – se quitó la capucha y Theo abrió la boca, con Hermione habían pensado en un sinfín de personas jamás habrían esperado que kingsley shacklebolt estuviera tras ello.

\- ¿Qué paso con aquello de "hay que tener en cuenta que todos somos humanos y por tanto, todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor y hay que protegerlas por igual"?- Theo intentaba aguantar el dolor que sentía su piel.

\- Estoy haciendo esto por un bien superior – Theo sintió una fuerza sobrenatural que lo lanzo hacia atrás la habitación era tan grande que llego a pensar que estaba cayendo de forma vertical hasta que sintió el golpe contra la pared, quedo aturdido por uno momento antes de lograr abrir los ojos- para que la paz perdure por mucho tiempo debemos hacer sacrificios señor Nott.

Lo vio alejarse aún atontado por el golpe tardo en mirar a su alrededor al notar que no podía moverse y un grito escapo de su boca con horror, toda la extensión de la pared que al menos era visible para él estaba lleno de cuerpos o pedazos de ellos era como una burda colección y el seria parte de ella dentro de poco, el charco de sangre comenzaba a extenderse.

Hermione estaba completamente intranquila, no desconfiaba de sus habilidades mágicas pero tampoco sabía a quién se enfrentaba y que tan difícil podría llegar a ser el rescatar a Theo, por momentos sentía deseos de pedirle ayuda a sus amigos pero después de casarse con Draco se habían distanciado, estaba con los nervios de punta mirando la pequeña moneda esperando alguna reacción.

\- mami… - Su pequeño Scop veía hacia ella arrastrando al pobre gato que lo único que quería era ser liberado- papa vino a verme

\- Scop esto no es gracioso… ya hemos hablado de decir mentiras – el niño soltó al gato enseguida molesto se cruzó de brazos- sabes que papa murió…

\- pero yo lo vi, me dijo que todo estaría bien, que tu encontrarías el modo de llegar a él pero que se le acaba el tiempo – Hermione dejo de mirar la moneda y se acercó a su hijo tomando su cara entre sus manos.

\- donde lo viste cariño… ¿te dijo dónde encontrarlo?- Scop dejo de cruzar sus brazos al sentir que su madre le prestaba real atención- necesito que recuerdes todo lo que te dijo

\- solo me dijo eso y que intentaría ser fuerte –Hermione apretó un poco fuerte las manos en los hombros de su hijo

\- ¿Dónde lo viste? Necesito hablar con el… ¿en la chimenea quizás? – Scop negó enseguida

\- en mi sueño mamá – Hermione sintió como todas sus esperanzas se desvanecían con la misma facilidad con la que habían llegado y miro el suelo intentando controlar su frustración porque su hijo no tenía ninguna culpa, le tomo más tiempo del que pensaba, tiempo que perdió pues su moneda estaba brillando cuando ella lo hacía y dejo de hacerlo justo antes de que ella regresara a sentarse y esperar una señal que ya había llegado y ella había perdido causando probablemente que perdiera aun más que un simple brillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lamento horriblemente la demora, no prometo nada pero espero tener el final en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Autor: Koga

Ranking: Suave

Categoría: drama

Personajes: Dramione

**La búsqueda**

**Cap. 3.- Milisegundos**

Fue a recostar a su hijo acuno a la bebe y volvió a mirar la moneda por unos momentos algo en su interior le avisaba que algo estaba mal y fuera de su plan no esperaría más a que brillara si era posible que la vida del amigo de su esposo estuviera en peligro pero antes de hacer algo ella sola envió un patronus a Harry quien no tardó en aparecer mientras ella hacia el encantamiento necesario para que la moneda se moviera por sobre un mapa buscando la localización de Theo, Harry intentaba entender todo lo que su amiga decía casi corriendo.

\- necesito que me ayudes, no puedo hacerlo yo sola, sé que ni tu ni Ron jamás podrán aceptar a Draco como mi esposo pero por favor, tengo una mínima esperanza y quiero creer en ella… - Harry solo afirmo iba a abrir la boca cuando la moneda se quedó quieta en un lugar.

\- no tenemos demasiado tiempo, vamos juntos – Harry asintió y le tomo la mano a ella sin demora alguna se transportaron pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que verían, el olor era nauseabundo y no tardaron en saber porque, a pesar de la oscuridad era evidente que las partes de cuerpos que estaban en las paredes no eran una decoración adelantada a la temporada de Halloween, aunque con la mano temblando Harry invoco un lumus fue lo suficiente para comprobar que eran partes reales y algunas estaban tan descompuestas quede seguro llevaban varios meses allí.

\- no puedo… no quiero ver y encontrar pedazos de Draco – escondió la cara en el hombro de Harry.

\- Mione…. – fue un susurro casi imperceptible pero bastante claro, ambos chicos se separaron y buscaron en todas direcciones intentando identificar la fuente de del agónico llamado- creí que nunca llegarías.

.

.

.

Scop se había despertado de golpe y había saltado de su cama justo en la cola de su gato quien dio un respingo despertando del dolor, se disculpó mientras corría al cuarto de su madre pero ella no estaba, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha y en el cuarto de su hermanita estaba su abuela cuidando su dormir.

-yaya, necesito a mamá – la mujer despertó sobresaltada al escucharlo y lo acerco a ella

\- va a volver en un par de horas cariño – lo subió a sus piernas bajando el volumen de voz pues la bebe dormía.

\- la necesito ahora abuela, papa me ha dicho donde se encuentra – Narcisa no pudo abrir los ojos y sentir que su corazón saltaría por la boca- tienes que creerme lo he visto todo, va a morir si no hacemos algo yaya! – el niño desesperado se fregó los ojos intentando no llorar.

\- tranquilo ya no te preocupes yo lo arreglare –saco su varita e hizo dormir al niño mientras entraba en su mente para ver su sueño y borrarlo de la mente ingenua de él pudo distinguir claramente que no era un sueño inventado por el niño era su hijo intentando comunicarse con ellos cuando termino de ver todo y abrió sus ojos estaba llorando fue a dejar a el pequeño Scop en su cama y pidió ayuda a los padres muggle de Hermione para que cuidaran de los dos bebes , no tenía nadie más en quien confiar además ellos el habían demostrado que amaban a los pequeños tanto como ella.

\- se fuerte Draco… te encontraremos – no sabía dónde andaba Hermione y ese era el primer problema, se sintió derrotada hasta que encontró la moneda sobre el mapa.

.

.

.

Hermione y Harry se voltearon enseguida hacia donde habían escuchado la voz, allí estaba el pobre hombre atado a un muro y bajo él había mucha sangre en el suelo más de la que ambos esperaban pudiera salir de una persona.

\- Llévatelo – Hermione libero las ataduras de Theo con un dolor punzante en el pecho

\- No puedo dejarte sola busquemos a Draco primero- ella negó con frustración mientras levantaba al hombre con ayuda de su amigo

\- Él puede morir necesita inmediatamente ir a san mungo- negó al ver que su amigo hacia ademan de negarse- si el muere no podre perdonármelo jamás, Harry lo hizo por mí y si Draco no está vivo habrá muerto sin ningún sentido.

Harry lo dudo por más tiempo del que Hermione hubiera deseado pero al fin decidió retirarse y cuando estuvo sola sintió un escalofrió era la peor idea que había tenido en toda su vida, su varita temblaba en su mano una cosa era ver como los magos daban muerte con un hechizo algo traumaste pero mucho menos sádico que descuartizar sus cuerpos y peor si no se tenía la seguridad de que eso fuera realizado después de la muerte de esas personas, solo el hecho de pensar en aquello removió todas las entrañas de la chica logrando que sintiera el bilis subir por su garganta

\- Él está con vida- se repitio en voz alta cuando se armó de valor para comenzar a avanzar a lo largo de la habitación, parecía un muro interminable de pedazos de cuerpos desmembrados y en ninguno había ni una cabeza, lo que la chica en cierta forma agradecía.

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, sin ninguna estabilidad y es que cada vez que la luz de su varita iluminaba un pedazo de muro ella tenía el miedo de reconocer algo de Draco, no quería mirar los pedazos de cuerpos pero si prestaba un poco más de atención cuando aparecía alguna mano o brazo esperando no encontrar el escudo de la familia Malfoy en el, solo tener que hacer aquello le daba nauseas.

\- ¿Draco? – al fin se atrevía a llamarlo, tenía miedo de dos cosas, la primera que la persona causante de todo aquello se encontrara ahí y la segunda de encontrar a más gente agonizante.

En silencio fue una respuesta que produjo un alivio momentáneo, las esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida eran menores, estaba arriesgando su propia vida a ciegas y al llegar al final del muro sin encontrarlo comenzaba a temer que todo fuera en vano.

\- vaya, vaya… miren lo que ha decidido venir por su propia cuenta a mi casa, es un gusto señorita Granger, en el ministerio no solíamos cruzarnos y eso que trabajamos relativamente cerca.

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, una de las personas que más respetaba, intachable antes sus ojos y que equivocada estaba, se sentía estúpida, él la había engañado por completo así como a millones de personas más y ella aun teniendo toda aquella evidencia no se sentía capaz de creerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué matarlos? – empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta ver que el hombre sonreía y alzaba la mano en el aire solo entonces noto que retiraba un hechizo del frente de la habitación que lucía ahora las cabezas de las personas que había matado, Hermione llevo sus manos a la boca al ver a Lucius entre ellas y muchas más que conocía del colegio bajo la mirada enseguida aterrada- ¿no te vuelve esto en algo peor que ellos?

\- Herm….mione – solo escuchar aquella voz hizo que la chica alzara los ojos hacia el rincón de la habitación cuando alzo la varita para iluminar el hombre de piel negra hizo un expelliarmus que impidió aquello, sin importarle estar desarmada corrió hacia donde había escuchado la voz y comenzó a llorar cuando pudo identificarlo, el rubio estaba demacrado, más delgado su ropa estaba completamente manchada de sangre, sucia y por primera vez olía mal, pero aquello no fue lo que ella tenía su atención, 3 dedos de su mano izquierda no estaban y por el color morado que tenían estaban empezando a gangrenarse su cara estaba tan golpeada que solo podía abrir uno de sus ojos, estaba atado de las manos y del cuello de una cinta extraña ella se lanzó a contra el sin importar que al hacerlo quedara llena de sangre y otros fluidos de mal olor.

\- estaremos bien lo prometo – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras besaba sus resecos labios- estoy aquí

Ambos lloraron un poco lo que el hombre mayor decidió intervenir y los separo en un solo movimiento de varita ella intento mantenerse junto al chico pero no pudo.

\- por favor, libéralo, te lo suplico, tómame a mi soy más importante, míralo no fue gran amenaza para ti en cambio yo no tarde mucho en saber dónde estabas – Draco empezó a negar enseguida sin importar lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo al hacerlo – si escapo de esto te arrepentirás, pero si me tienes de tu lado muy probablemente nunca más tendrás miedo de perder una guerra, piénsalo ¿crees que Potter habría podido sin mí?

El hombre lo analizo y no tardo en liberar a Draco de sus ataduras y ponérselas a la castaña, ella esperaba que les diera tiempo para despedirse pero no fue así, se acercó al rubio y desaparecieron juntos, dejándola en una absoluta oscuridad, se había arriesgado y ni siquiera sabía si Draco realmente seria dejado en libertad, los sollozos y gritos de furia se mezclaron formando ecos en la enorme habitación.

Draco apareció en la entrada de la enorme mansión, sus piernas no fueron capaces de mantenerlo de pie y termino de rodillas sujetándose de la reja principal, con la poca energía que le quedaba fue capaz de abrirla, intento sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia para caminar unos pasos antes de caer de bruces contra el camino de tierra, pudo ver algunas luces a lo lejos, de seguro estaba su madre cuidando de sus hijos , Hermione jamás los dejaría solos, tenía que ir a salvarla ese psicópata disfrutaría torturándola primero había visto como lo había hecho con otros y no permitiría que lo hiciera con su castaña, pero luego de todos esos días sin alimentarse más que de migajas aunque intentara sobre exigirle a su cuerpo era imposible dar más de lo que estaba dando, arrastraba su cuerpo como si fuera un gusano hacia la puerta que estaba a bastantes metros lejos de la cerca principal, cuando al fin llego alzo la mano y golpeo un par de veces la puerta solo para ver con horror que la luz que había estado prendida se apagaba.

-no… madre…. Madre – lo último salió en un susurro agónico, estaba herido, mutilado de sus dedos, sucio, incluso hasta orinado, pero en ese momento nada le importaba más que poder ir a rescatar a su esposa- madre…

Narcisa sujetaba a la bebe en brazos y al pequeño de la mano dentro de la chimenea cuando le pareció escuchar la puerta pero no tenía tiempo que perder se apareció en la casa de la familia Granger de seguro ellos dormían así que subió a su cuarto golpeando con suavidad antes de despertarles y pedirles que se quedaran con los bebes, no es que tuvieran una maravillosa y comunicativa relación pero ellos vieron la angustia en sus ojos y aceptaron enseguida, Narcisa les estaba agradecida pero intento no demostrarlo y volvió a la mansión para buscar su varita que en el apuro la había olvidado entonces volvió a escuchar algo, casi como un silbido o un susurro, intento volver a escucharlo pero el sonido se había detenido, se preparó para desaparecerse cuando un instinto, uno materno fue mayor a ella , sin saber la razón fue a abrir la puerta principal y al ver caer el cuerpo de su hijo entendió que era lo que le estaba gritando su cuerpo, lo cargo y lloro contra su hombro sintiendo el horrible olor que tenía.

\- pero que te han hecho hijo – cuando vio su mano ahora con 3 dedos pego un grito de horror los miro enseguida para inspeccionar la factibilidad de regenerárselos pero ya habían pasado demasiados días para hacerlo- te llevare a san Mungo.

\- no, madre, tiene a Hermione, ella se intercambio por mi… por favor ve por ella – cuando la mujer iba a negarse el cerro los ojos con fuerza agotado- te lo suplico madre no podría perdonarme si le pasa algo, ella se sacrificó por mi…

\- déjame llevarte al menos a San Mungo – el negó enseguida argumentando que no tenía tiempo ella lo dudo incluso él tuvo que empujarla aun así ella lo ayudo a llegar al sillón corrió a buscar el mapa para ver donde marcaba y luego miro a su hijo prometiendo que regresaría con la castaña, y entonces desapareció, Draco luego de ver que la mujer no estaba dejo de fingir que estaba bien y se desmayó en el costoso sillón.

Tardó en llegar al lugar indicado por la moneda mágica y tuvo que aguantar las enormes ganas de vomitar al ver las murallas, iba a dedicarse a buscar entre ellos cuando escucho un quejido de dolor solo entonces noto una luz al final de la gran habitación, comenzó a caminar rápido hasta identificar la voz como la de la castaña quien sujetada por los brazos intentando liberarse y alcanzar al hombre que disfrutaba de su agonía.

\- cumplí mi parte él se encuentra en el mundo mágico aunque no te puedo asegurar que sobreviva, ha sido el que más ha durado, con una convicción que no vi en ningún otro, un hombre fuerte

\- que tanto era pedir una mísera gota de piedad, solo despedirme de él, llevo meses pensado que estaba muerto- jalaba con tanta fuerza de su agarre que las muñecas comenzaban a formar moretones a su alrededor- mátame de una vez o yo te juro que acabare contigo.

Narcisa comenzó a correr no podía llegar tarde, cuando logro estar lo suficientemente cerca el hombre ya había sacado su varita para atacarla, no tardo en desarmarlo y ver la varita volar lejos de él, solo entonces se tomó la libertad de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

\- Hermione – la miro aterrada de verla allí atada de imaginar lo que ese hombre iba a hacer con ella- atrévete a tocar a mi nuera y te juro que yo seré quien te descuartice en partes

El hombre sonrió de medio lado no creyendo las palabras de la mujer y lo evidencio cuando se acercó a ella como si no fuera una amenaza y Narcisa no lo pensó ni por un segundo le lanzo un hechizo que lo pego a la pared esa llena de cuerpos descuartizados y empezó a fundirse con ella

\- que tu prisión sea esto que tú mismo acabas de construir – miro a Hermione y se acercó a desatarla entonces la abrazo con fuerza contra ella – estaba aterrada, si te pasaba algo… - miro a hombre que empezaba a gritar- lo entregamos?

\- No…. Que pague por lo que hizo… déjalo que agonice aquí - le miro con odio y luego tomo el brazo de Narcisa- sácame de aquí y luego haz un hechizo para que no lo encuentren jamás – Narcisa iba a protestar pero recordó como estaba su hijo, aquello basto para que escogiera la venganza .

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, Draco había perdido la movilidad de algunos de sus dedos a pesar de que le habían puesto unos mágicos, el daño en los nervios era irreversible, luego de semanas de terapias al menos los otros tres habían recuperado gran parte de su funcionalidad.

\- ¡papá! – scopius llego corriendo a los brazos de su padre quien no tardo en alzarlo con una sonrisa, detrás del chico venia el gato de muy mal humor pues había sido arrastrado por la correa el último trayecto- traje al señor copo de nieve.

\- así que allí estabas- Draco miro al gato y comenzó a reír a carcajadas- sabía que estabas con vida, aunque debe ser bajo para ti tener que andar en esa forma, ya no necesitas estar escondida.

\- ¿de qué hablas papá?- volteo a mirar a su gata pero allí frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer de negros cabellos que bufaba molesta mientras se quitaba el collar que le apretaba el cuello- ¡copo de nieve!

\- cada uno debía ver cómo sobrevivir – ella miro al pequeño rubio riendo al ver su sorpresa- lo siento pero creo que ya no podrás seguir cuidando de mi

\- Pansy, todo es gracias a ti… todo – ella le quito importancia con la mano mientras notaba los ojos del menor maravillados en ella- llevaste la carta, lograste que Hermione siguiera las pistas y te mantuviste cuidando a mi familia.

\- nuestra Draco, nos conocemos desde infantes, y aunque tu decisión de esposa no creo que la lleve a aprobar jamás, nos tenemos unos a otros, y no todo el mérito es mío, estuve escondida mientras podría haber hecho algo por ti – se sonrojo al notar que Scorpius no dejaba de mirarla.

-supe que Theo fue dado de alta hace dos días…puedes ir a verlo por mí y darle las gracias – ella asintió y se acercó a abrazar a Draco quedándose así unos segundos antes de abrazar al menor y agradecerle por cuidarla ese tiempo- si quieres te comprare otro gato

\- no….- aun miraba a la mujer mientras salía de la habitación- creo que es demasiada responsabilidad para mi

\- ¿ya perdiste a tu gata? – Hermione sonrió desde el umbral con la bebe en brazos, Draco no tardo en levantarse y abrazarla contra el besando a la bebe en la frente- me cruce con Pansy… no puedo creer que ella tardara tanto en decírmelo

\- sé que ella estaba procurando cuidarte a ti y a los niños, pero termino diciéndotelo porque tenía la esperanza de que yo siguiera con vida – revolvió el cabello del menor mientras todos se sentaban en la camilla del hospital, era el día en que lo dejarían volver a casa, algo que anhelaba demasiado.

\- termine aceptando- los dos rubios alzaron la mirada hacia ella sonriéndole- me han escogido como la nueva ministra – apoyo la frente contra la de Draco- lo han apresado, sé que tarde más días de lo que yo misma creí soportar pero él seguía con vida, está en Askaban ahora.

\- qué alivio, si lo hubieras dejado morir allí, no serias la Hermione de la que me enamore – ella asintió y se sentó en las piernas de Draco con la menor en brazos- nunca más nos alejaremos.

\- si eso llegara a pasar te buscaríamos hasta volver a encontrarte – dijo Scorpius quien se metía por debajo del brazo de su padre para participar del abrazo colectivo- nunca perderíamos la esperanza.

.

.

.

FIN

Espero que les gustara, lamento mucho la espera, no sé si les guste demasiado, me cuesta un poco lograr escribir, estoy perdiendo un poco la soltura pero no quería dejarlo a medias, doy por terminado este pequeño fic y espero puedan leer algunos otros de los que he escrito

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y críticas, me ayudan a mejorar y a desear seguir escribiendo


End file.
